Unexpected Alliance
by Mayelo-Prinsesa
Summary: Jinx an evil immortal teen has a knack for causing problems for the Guardians. During one of her acts of causing trouble, she has no choice but to flee. Finding a mysterious gem planted in the ground of a forest, she picks the object up and gets transported to a city that is unknown to her. Laying low, she travels around and bumps into a Lord of Chaos. Klarion the Witch Boy.
1. Chapter 1

**this is the first time in where i will ever be writing stories for these two categories combined; i have written a few stories for Rise of the Guardians already, but this will be my first time ever to be writing for Young Justice. so please, pardon my mistakes if i make any especially on Young Justice, since i have never written any stories for the cartoon, nor have i watched the many episodes - i will be watching once i get my internet back though.**

* * *

**Unexpected Alliance**

**Chapter One: **Threatening and Remembering

**North Pole**

**October 11, Monday**

**Late that Night.**

"Jinx," A voice bellowed sternly in the distance, traveling into the ears of a raven haired teen who hovered just a few feet off the snow-covered ground. "Where do you think you are going?"

Turning around and looking down towards the Earth, staring into the eyes of the man that had questioned her act of leaving, the female sneered a venomous response. "Where do you think I'm going old man!" She raised her slender arms into the air to show that she was not to be messed with. "I'm going far away from you and your killjoy groupies! You guys ruin all of the fun that I have, and I am sick of it! This is the last straw. You pathetic Guardians better leave me the hell alone!"

"If you do not do as I say, I will not hesitate to attack you," she jabbed a finger at him, her blood red ireses glaring strongly at him, "I mean it North. Or should I say, Santa." The teen then turned a one eighty and flew off as quick as the wind was able to take her; leaving the usually, jolly man dumbfounded by her reaction. A frown taking place of his shocked expression, the bearded man clenched his jaw as if he were hurt by the girl's words. Which truly, he was.

Turning back around, the man North-or Santa, stared into the sky, seeing the dark clouds in the air hovering near the bright moon. Man in the Moon, or Manny shined bright rays towards the man, wanting to comfort him. Smiling sadly towards the white ball of light, he sauntered up a hill of snow, traveling back to his workshop that stood peaking out the side of a tall mountain.

Making it back inside his toasty abode, he continued on walking, hoping that he wouldn't be bothered. As he went on, he heard someone clear their throat, he turned to see four concerned figures, his friends, his teammates. The other members, protectors of the children of Earth. The Guardians.

He was then bombarded with various questions by the four of them. Well, the Sandman was creating symbols out of sand, hovering a few inches above his head, since he was mute. "North! What happened? Where did Jinx go? What did she say?" Boy, did the Guardian of Wonder not like being asked so many questions all at once, esecially at the time he was feeling after talking with the said girl, Jinx.

A sigh escaping from the man's lips, he closed his eyes. Lifting his arms up, he rubbed his temples to soothe his mind from all of the commotion that he was receiving. Opening his eyes again, he answered the questions altogether. "Jinx had told me that she was done with our interfering of her 'fun,'" he emphasized the word fun, knowing all too well that her kind of 'fun' was not exactly fun for others. Harming other beings, humans as well as other spirits, was just entertainment for her and herself only. "She then told me that she was going far away from us, she wants for all of us to leave her be. And that if we do not do as she says, she will attack us." An irritated look was etched across the features of Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun.

"Well we can't just let her get away! She basically threatened us," The teen's face was dead serious, he could not and would not let someone, especially someone like Jinx, run amok causing havoc amongst the humans. She would kill someone if the group weren't keeping an eye on her! "If we leave her be, she could get someone hurt, or worse, killed."

Sure the teen was all mischievous and a troublemaker before he even became a Guardian, but he couldn't let anything happen to the children, or anyone at all. If something horrible would have occurred to a child, Jack could never forgive himself, not even in the slightest. He was a Guardian, and Guardians were chosen by the Man in the Moon to protect the children of the Earth. Now that he was a Guardian, he was dead serious about his role of caring for those who believed in him, heck, even those who had not believed in him. It was only a matter of time for others to start believing him, soon enough.

He gripped his wooden staff tight with his hand, his face going from furious to sad, and back. Noticing that the sudden moods coming from Jack was causing for the room to have snow harshly come from the ceiling, wind blowing the windows open causing for slamming to sound, and for the room to become cold; Toothiana fluttered over to the winter spirit, putting a hand on his shoulder. A worried tone taking place of her usually cheerful tone heard as she tried to calm him down. "Jack, I know how you're feeling right now. I feel the same way, but we can't do anything until we know her location, and right now, all we know is that she's flying around the world. Trying to get away from us." A warm smile radiated from her, while she looked into the piercing electric blue hues of the other.

Tooth was right, they couldn't act if they did not know of her location, they would just be wasting their precious time on chasing her around the globe. Jack was also right, though. The girl had almost killed someone before, and she wouldn't hesitate to do so again.

"So we're sitting ducks now. Right?" he questioned them furiously, pulling away from the hybrid's hold, causing her to frown. Walking towards the others, he continued, "Why do we have to wait. She practically terrorizes everyone, just because no one believes in her! And she calls it fun? I know what fun is, and what she does is not what it is. Jinx is a sociopath who needs to be taken down."

An Australian accent was heard behind Jack. Everyone turning to face the only one in the room who had the accent, they listened. "The sheila has been through some tough times lately, especially when she started out as a new spirit.. Remember that day, when she.. met Pitch?"

Of course, the Pooka would bring that memory up, when the sweet and caring Jinx from the past became an evil and spiteful spirit to the present day. Thanks to the Nightmare King, Pitch. The girl wasn't always called Jinx. Back then, just two years ago, she was named Hope.

The girl Hope, in the past, was always trying to make children happy when they were feeling blue, she loved humans and would have done anything to protect them. In present time, 'Jinx' was a girl who absolutely hated everything. From humans, to the Guardians-though certain things were an exception to her.

The Guardians were friends with her just a few years before she turned evil. Jack had known her the longest. He became friends with her before he was chosen to be one of the Guardians, a protector of children. The two being the only spirits that had not been believed in the beginning of their careers as spirits (as much as the others), had quickly became friends after they had met. Hope and Jack were really good friends, they were really close to one another, and had told each other everything.

Hope, telling him that she knew a few interesting facts about her past life as a human, she had three older brothers and one younger sister. She only lived with her mother, her father had left her family when she was just five. And that her real name wasn't actually Hope. It was actually Krystal. Jack telling her that all he knew was his name and not anything about his past nor his family.

And how exactly did she become evil after meeting Pitch you may ask? It was a semi-cute story, actually. The girl had felt all alone after hundreds of years of not being seen by any humans. Even if her name was mentioned occasionally when she passed by here or there. Hope was all by herself in Burgess at the time, it was on one of those rare days in which Jack was not in the area, and the female had not wanted to bother him while he was working, spreading snow around the Earth.

All alone, she ran into the Nightmare King. Pitch, of course, knew who she was, he hid in the shadows and watched people and certain spirits. He said many things to her. Things like;

_'Poor little Hope, no one believes in you.'_

_'Jack and the Guardians are only friends with you_ _because they feel sorry for you.'_

_'We are the same, you and I. No one believes in us. We wish to be seen, but alas, no one ever does..'_

_'The two of us, we together, can become powerful and overcome those pathetic Guardians. After we do, we will be seen by everyone. All I need_ _for you to do is to follow what ever I tell you to do.'_

_Hope was frozen, her mind flooding with sad thoughts. Lonely thoughts. Scared thoughts. Never once had she labeled her relationship with her friends as Pitch had descirbed it to her. Perhaps it was true, or he could have been lying to her. She was confused, lost, questioning her whole reason of being a spirit._ _Why her? She never did anything special, well, nothing that she remembered well enough._

_What made the situation worse was that she had never been seen, or been given recognition for making (or attempting to make) people happy. Whilst the female was pondering, Jack had finally finished with his work and returned back to his hometown. Only to see that the bringer of fear was trying to persuade the young girl to join him._

_Enraged, the teen confronted the man, flying towards the two and stepping in front of her with his hands spread apart. Using himself as a sheild as he growled at the taller being, "What do you think you're doing, Pitch? Why are you back?"_

_A look of boredom spread across his features, staring back at the winter spirit_ a _blank look in his eyes, he replied, "I'm just having a little chat with Hope here, Jackie-boy. No need to get all hostile with me."_

_Behind him, Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. Sending a glare at Pitch, he turned his head and stared into the saddened auburn irises of Hope. A worried look plastered across his face, he asked, "Is there something wrong Hope?"_

_"Why are you guys still friends with me?" a sheepish frown was what she had responded with, "I.. I am nothing but a burden to you all. You all are believed in, while I am not. I am sure you are sick of me by now."_

_Eyes widening of shock, the male shook his head. Of course he wasn't sick of her,_ _he could never be sick of her. They were friends for so long. What would posses her to think this? Jack thought. "No Hope, never."_

_"You lie," a sing-song voice sounded right behind the female, startling the two teens. Both of them spinning around, alarmed. They faced the Nightmare King, him having a smirk etched on his lips. He then reached his arms out and grabbed onto the shoulders of the female, earning a shrill scream of surprise from her. Cackling, the male teleported himself and Hope just a few feet away from Jack. An arm wrapped around the neck of the teen, Pitch grinned evilly at the white-haired teen._

_Raising his Shepard's Crook_ _shaped staff, he aimed it at the other immortal being, frost forming in the areas of where he gripped it tightly. "Let her go!"_

_"I don't think so Jack, you refused my offer last time. I think I should be taking something from you for not joining me. Your little girlfriend." Pitch spat out the word girlfriend, the sound of the word was unbearable for him, but he had to use it to get Jack angry._

_At hearing the word taking, Jack_ _outright bolted straight for Pitch Black, flying as quick as the wind. But just before he was able to reach the two, Pitch sent out a rush of black sand hurdling towards the male. Unable to dodge the attack, Jack was hit and was sent soaring in the air. He landed into a pile of snow, almost as he was about to lose consciousness, he heard Hope yelling out his name, and Pitch's laughter. Jack blacked out._

_Then, it all went downhill from him waking up back in the workshop, and him telling everyone the news. A few weeks later, Jinx was born._

Jack blamed himself for what had happened to Hope, if he had never left her alone, he would have prevented it from happening. And she would have still been with him presently, happy and with everyone else. He missed her so much, he wanted her back, but she was long gone.

The Guardians didn't blame him though, they blamed Pitch for being so obsessed with winning and wanting to have revenge upon them all. They couldn't help that they protected what was dear to them, the children.

The workshop was quiet, Jack flew into the air and landed on the ledge in where he was when Sandy was determined gone. He stared out the multi-colored window and thought to himself deeply. Everyone else went back to what they were doing, not wanting to bother the saddened winter spirit.

Little did they all know.. that there was a girl hovering at one of the opened windows, staring at the elves, North and Jack quietly and hesitantly. A look of regret was on her face while she stared at Jack. She overheard them talking about her. She remembered that fateful day as if it were just yesterday.

Not wanting to continue looking at him, she spun around to see the Moon 'staring' at her, with his moonlight shining down on her. Tears welling up in her eyes, blurring her optics, the female whispered, "I am sorry, but I believe that it is already too late for me Manny." She flew off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**the second installment of Unexpected Alliance is coming your way! now, i have yet to watch the Young Justice episodes, but let me tell y'all this now. i have seen and studied the timeline for the many episodes of Young Justice, and i have memorized and saved the occurrences that have happened in my memos. i will be using sone of the events that have been used in the show. here is the chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Unexpected Alliance  
**

**Chapter Two: **Into the Forest

**San Diego**

**October 18th, Monday**

**Late Afternoon.**

Shrieks of fright filled the ears of the five Guardians, they all had gathered together a week after last seeing Jinx. North had been frantic while he searched the entire globe statue that stood alone in the center of his workshop, which was shaped just like Earth. Just as when he was soon to give up and let the others take over in finding her, there had been dots that were blinking rapidly, indicating that children were in danger.

That was when he knew it was her; she was the only spirit to be harrassing humans. The Guardians had locked Pitch away for good a few months before, so the girl was on her own. She had become independent right after the imprisonment of Pitch Black; once learning of how to bend black sand as well as give people nightmares, she didn't need his guidance any longer. The four, excluding Jack, figured that she was just using him for his power.

What fazed them was how she, after becoming her own being, had not went back to cooperating with them. The female stayed a lone wolf and was the cause of many problems for the very children that they worked so hard to keep safe. They actually wondered if she truly become evil to her very core; it was a probability, but Jack refused to believe it was true. He denied the fact that she chose to be an evildoer, the Guardian thought of Jinx no, Hope, as a lost young girl who was in need of a push in the right direction.

Santa had tracked the girl in a small zoo of San Diego, it was no surprise that she would be there. Groans escaped from the five. Well, Sandy had an annoyed expression while the others actually made the noise. "Looks like she's at it again.. Bothering the poor children," Jack's voice monotone, he had not suspected Jinx of doing as much but letting the animals escape from their cages. It was the fourth time this month that she had decided to pay a visit in a zoo; usually it was once or twice a month, but this was just ludicrous.

The girl was an animal lover and thought of it cruel for the poor animals to be encased in pens and being treated as 'acts of entertainment'. Of course, her being temperamental and childish at times, she couldn't bare to see the poor creatures being watched and experimented on by the humans. She did her best to assist the animals by opening their cages to allow them to roam freely however they wished. Back when she was alive during her time two-hundred and ninety-five years ago (she was eight at the time), animals were her companions. She had never thought of treating them the way humans of current time were doing, that was one of the reasons why she despised humans so.

Walking closer and closer to the abandoned entrance of the zoo, they heard a chuckle. It was the bone-chilling laughter of the girl they were looking for. On instinct, the five separated from one another, hoping to confront her. Jack, Tooth, and Sandy flew in different directions towards the sound of her laugh while Bunnymund created a hole with a few taps of his right rabbit foot, allowing North to drop inside first, and him trailing behind. The opening of the gap closing, leaving a dainty blue flower in it's place.

Jack, Tooth and Sandy, reaching the location of where they perceived the voice to be at, they saw a female with messy long black locks that reached her lower back. Her body slender and average height, her having a skinny paled face, a small button nose and blood red hues. She wore a plain black dress with a sweetheart neckline that ended just above her knees and black leggings to top it off. A devilish smirk upon her face as she watched children and parents hiding in the zoo's gift shop cowering in fear. The gift shop was surrounded by lions and tigers that were looking rather ravenous. She was perched on one of the pens she had emptied a few moments before, her small bare feet dangling, swinging in a back and forth motion. North and Bunny then emerged from a hole that suddenly appeared in the ground a few feet from the girl.

Noticing that the troublemaker had not noticed them, the five then regrouped to devise of a plan to stop Jinx. "Sandy, you will knockout the animals with your dream sand. Bunny and Tooth, you two will help return the animals back to their pens while Jack and I distract Jinx," North was the strategist in most of their plans whenever they decided to create any. Upon agreeing to their roles, the five separated once more to put their strategy into action.

Jack and North snuck behind the cage that she still sat on, the two looking at one another for a signal to start, they nodded to one another. The winter spirit, raising his wooden staff, aiming it at the unknowing female. He yelled loudly with a gruff voice to catch her attention, "Krystal! Stop this!"

Her posture stiffened at the sudden sound of hearing her actual name be called from behind her. She knew that voice.. she missed it dearly, it was the one that always caused for butterflies to fill her stomach. Jack Frost. He was the only one she ever trusted with her real name, he was her first friend, he was the one who she was able to relate with, Jack was the boy who she had a crush on for what seemed like forever. Levitating up and turning around, she faced Jack seeing that his staff was raised at her, and North holding out his twin swords in a battle stance.

Taking the chance while the girl was inattentive, the other Guardians did what they were told. Sandy flying around a cloud made out of sand, sprinkling his dream sand all around the animals that were roaming, Tooth and Bunnymund returning the animals to their designated homes as they were sound asleep.

Teeth gritting, she glared at the duo, her eyes narrowing at them. The two grasped their weapons tightly awaiting for the moment in which the girl would assault them with black sand, albeit she stared at them standing still in midair. A blank expression given from her. Noticing the look on her face, the boy's face softened, lowering his weapon down, he lifted himself off the ground. Alert and aware of what the teen was doing, North put his swords back into their scabbards. He placed a hand onto the snow color haired male's shoulder, but before the older Guardian was about to talk some sense into the younger Guardian, the teen pulled out of his grasp to hover over towards Krystal. Jack ignored the calls of North and continued to fly up until he was just a few feet away from Krystal.

Sad smiles forming on both of their faces, the girl moved towards the other being, her voice quivering as she approached him slowly. "Jack.. I've missed you.." A warm smile radiated from the male, he nodded back ay her with a response, "Same here."

Jinx did not know what to say after admitting that to him, so she stayed silent and pondered about what she was to do. _'- Should I go back? But I have done so many evil things.. I don't think I can.. It is already too late for me.'_ She argued with herself in her mind, heck, even life being immortal was difficult, just as being a regular human. As she was deep in thought, the male in front of her cleared his throat, making her to snap her attention back to him.

"Why.. why don't you come back with us? Everyone misses you," he confessed to her shyly, holding a hand out towards her. At that, she reached her arm out slowly and nervously, before she placed her hand in his, she pulled her hand away quickly. "I-I do not think I can, Jack. It's just.. it's too late for me, I have done too many bad things, I can't take back what I have done to people. And the feeling of being in control, it takes over me and I do bad things. My body, it reacts to the shrill crys of humans. Their shrieks of fear. Distress. Saddness. It is like a drug, I am addicted, and I cannot get enough of it."

Before he was about to say something, Jinx embraced him in a tight hug, and whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry, Jack. I'll see you later." Confused about what she told him, he was about to question her about it, but all he saw was black as he was knocked on his head by her causing him to knock out. His body was sent falling down. Subsequently, he was caught by Toothiana, surprisingly, she, Sandy, and Bunnymund had finished with moving the animals back to where their habitats were. The two lowered to the ground carefully, and she layed him down on the floor.

After putting him down, the hybrid returned her gaze at the raven haired female, her face angry. She sneered at the other female, "Jinx what are you doing! You know how Jack feels about you, you shouldn't play his feelings like this."

"You know nothing about Jack and I. We are nothing but two people who used to be friends. I am no longer the person you all knew. Now please let me be.. and tell Jack to.. forget about me," she flew quickly towards a forest not too far from the zoo, tears streaming from her saddened eyes, optics blurring.

The four gathered together, no one had decided to follow after Krystal. Their priority at that moment was to head back to the Workshop and discuss the situation about the female. North carried an unconscious Jack over his shoulder heading out of the zoo to his sled. The others followed suit silently.

**{ - x - }**

Her head was drooped, her black hair covering her face shamfully. Her fingers fidgeting with her clothing as she breathed slowly, in and out.

Why?

Why wasn't she able to do it?

Was she really this weak?

She couldn't stand it.

Walking along a trail in the tree-covered forest, the girl could not help but feel as if she were drawn to something.

As she continued on, she saw a bright orange glow on the grounds just a few feet away from her, raising her head, she floated towards the strange emitting light and saw an orange gem planted into the ground below her. Bending down, she plucked the gem up. Staring it, she saw nothing but her reflection. She was mesmorized by the jewel, it looked hypnotic, beautiful in a way.

Then, everything went black.

* * *

**?.?.? City**

**Late that Night.**

A groan of exhaustion escpaed the lips of the female, she stirred on the cold ground in her sleep. Feeling the cold through her clothes, she jolted up from the sudden sensation.

Sitting up she saw that she sat in an alleyway that had nothing but trash and grime.

_'Where the heck am I? I thought I was in a forest?'_

* * *

**sorry if it feels rushed, i just wanted to get this out here. i still have not slept and it is 6AM and i have school in 2 hours. sorry if there are any mistakes, please tell me if i do! i am watching mulan right now, lol. anyways, see you all later. **

**and please review, it means a lot to me!**


End file.
